Kitty and Weasel's Dynamic Entrance
by elric0sis
Summary: This is the one and ONLY time that I will add real people to my stories. The only reason I did this one is because my friend reuested it. YAOI


AU: Yay! Drabble time~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO: NINJA CLASH REVOLUTION 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame and Deidara were sitting in front of the small screen, sweat pouring down their faces. Well, at least it was pouring down Kisame's face, Deidara was just calmly sitting there, kicking his ass at the video game. The two had been playing 'Naruto: Ninja Clash Revolution 3' for hours now, Deidara kicking Kisame's ass every time. Deidara had to admit, he was getting better, but he was still no match for his poorly animated art. Kisame was getting really pissed off, not only did the people make his voice sound off, but he couldn't even beat blondie with his own character!!!!!

Itachi walked in the room then and proceeded to watch his seme and the blonde battle it out, Deidara winning yet again. Kisame landed in the emo corner with the big words 'Epic Failure' over his head. Itachi sighed and took over his controller, changing the character to himself. "Oh, so now you're going to be the next one to get your ass kicked, un?" Deidara said cockily. Itachi only smirked as the battle began.

The battle ended, Itachi joining Kisame in the emo corner with the word 'Epic Failure' over his head. Deidara jumped around with the controller, smiling wide. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and two girls emerged. One of them had dark brown hair, almost black, with black weasel ears and tail. She had black eyes and a piece of pocky hanging out of her mouth, the little fangs keeping it there. She was dressed in a black tank top with the Akatsuki cloud on it and a silver chain collar with a little purple bell on the end around her neck. Her pants were black jeans with a silver studded belt and a little Akatsuki cloud key chain. Her shoes were black and white checkered tennis shoes. The other girl had red hair and green eyes with white cat ears and tail and was lying on top of the other girl. She was wearing a white tank top with the letter "L" on it and a silver Jashin rosary hanging from around her neck. Her pants were bright yellow skinny jeans and a rainbow studded belt with the Akatsuki cloud keychain. Her shoes were neon green and had Jashin symbols scribbled on it with black Sharpie. She had a stunned look on her face as well. The three Akatsuki members looked at the two girls for a minute. The girls looked back, at eachother, then continued fighting in a mass of dust and clouds.

Kisame walked over and picked the two girls up, one in each hand. The weasel-eared one was holding on to him for dear life while the cat-eared one was glaring at the other one, hate in every part of her eyes. Itachi walked over and helped the weasel-eared girl calm down while Deidara went over and helped the cat-eared girl calm down. Once the two were calm enough Itachi asked warily,

"Why were you to fighting?" The girls looked at him and instantly pointed at eachother.

"She was trying to freakin' kill me!" the weasel-eared one said.

"SHE TOOK THE LAST PIECE OF POCKY!!!!!" the cat-eared one said. Deidara looked at the weasel one,

"You monster, un!" The weasel-girl's ears drooped and tail went between her legs. Itachi said to Deidara,

"Shut up, Baka. She probably bought the stuff." The weasel-girl's ears perked up and she glomped Itachi.

"Finally! Someone who understands!!!!!" she said happily, her tail sighed and got up, patting her on the head. The neko pouted.

"Jashin dammit! Why don't I get sympathy?!?!" She said, crossing her arms. Instantly Hidan rushed in and glomped her.

"Finally!!!! Another (BEEPING) Jashinist!!!!!" He cried. She smiled as Hidan got up and petted her head.

"So.....What are your guy's names and why are you here?" Kisame asked, wrapping his arm around Itachi's waist.

The two smiled, "My name is Weasel." the weasel-girl said.

"And my name is Kitty!" the neko said, pointing to herself.

"We really don't know why we're here. One minute we were fighting over pocky, and the next we are fighting over pocky in the Akatsuki's base!" Weasel said.

"Well, we got a deal for you then, un." Deidara said with an evil grin. "If you can beat me, the master of games, at Naruto: Ninja Clash Revolution 3 then we will let you guys live and go home, un. If not, then we get to kill you, un." Deidara finished, making the two pale. Kitty pushed Weasel forward.

"Go get 'em Weasel!" she yelled, striking a Guy pose. Weasel glared at her put bit into the pocky and picked up the remote.

"Kitty, if I die, give all my mangas and Naruto stuff to Bunny." Weasel said.

Kitty was in shock. "NANI?!?!?! WHAT DO I GET THEN, HUH?!?!" she yelled. Weasel smirked and walked over to the screen.

"You get a one way trip to Hell with me!" she said smiling. Kitty glared at her.

"Alright! Prepare to meet your doom, un!" Deidara yelled, picking his character. Weasel picked the character Itachi and they started the match.

______________________(10.3 seconds later)________________________________________________

"KAMI DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! HOW THE (BEEPING) HELL DID A (BEEPING) WEASEL BEAT ME?!?!?!?! (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEPITY) (BEEP) (BEEP)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dediara yelled, throwing the Wii remote at the screen. Weasel sat there smiling at her victory as Kitty glomped her. The two girls stood up and hugged eachother, happy that they weren't going to die.

"Bye~!!!!!!" They two shouted as they suddenly disappeared in thin air. The Akatsuki blinked at the now empty spot and continued on their daily buisiness.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Ya, I know, a crappy ending but I thought it was pretty good......


End file.
